Caught
by heycat9
Summary: What happens when two people, madly in love but shouldn't be, are discovered by the people keeping them apart China/Japan
1. Chapter 1

Umm...Im sorry for taking so long...School started and a lot of things happened and i know i should be working on Code Hetalia or man of his dreams but...I just wanted to do this...im sorry

* * *

Japan sat at his meeting with his allies though he wasn't really listening. but neither was Italy, and he was pretty sure Germany wasn't really paying attention to what came out of his mouth. He holds in a yawn waiting for it to be over he had something to attend to. Of course he was talking about going to see his boyfriend. Yes Japan has been dating someone secretly for a year now, in fact today was the anniversary from when they started dating. 'I hope he remembers..' thought Japan.

Finally Germany ended the meeting for that day. Japan left trying to make it seem like he wasn't in a hurry. Germany and Italy were to distracted with each other they didn't notice Japan left. Japan knew he had to keep his love life a secret, it would be terrible if they found out he was dating the enemy.

China was sitting on the patio in his back yard like he usually did when his lover came over. Of course this wouldn't be any normal night, not with what china had in mind. His hands were trembling while trying to sip his tea. He had never been this nervous in his long life. Everything that he planed for tonight would change their lives forever, whether it would be for better or for worse that was yet to be seen.

Soon he heard the door open and with out turning around he said "I missed you."

Japan sat down next to him kissing his cheek. "I missed you too." China smiled and offered him some tea. Japan gladly accepted and China went to get an extra cup and the rest of the pot of tea. While he was inside he took something out of the drawer before going back to where japan was sitting enjoying the view of the the now setting sun.

China poured him some tea and handed it to him. He thanked him and sipped it before setting it down. China silently took in a breath. It was now or never.

Silently he took out the small box he got from the drawer. "...Kiku" China said barely more then a whisper. Japan looked at him "Yes Yao-san?" China opened the box. Inside it was a ring with a red circular gem on it with smaller white gems surrounding it, like his flag.

Japan gasped "Y-yao-san! Are you...?" China gulped a bit and started.

"Kiku you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. When I first met you I thought I only thought of you as a brother, but it wasn't until you left that I realized what I really felt about you. That day, one year ago, when you told me your feelings I was so glad you loved me the same way. Kiku Honda I want to spend the rest of my days with you. Will you marry me?" Japan was crying at this point. Everything China had said was absolutely amazing. He was speechless, except one word

"Yes!" Japan cried out as he hugged him. China smiled as he held his fiance close and slipped the ring on his finger. He kissed his forehead gently to comfort him. Japan looked up at him and China wiped his tears away. Japan then kissed him pouring all his love into the kiss. China kissed back without hesitation pouring just as much love into thee kiss as well.

Germany and Italy were heading to were they thought Japans house was supposed to be. They didn't know exactly where it was. Soon the came to a clearing where they saw two Asian nations kissing.

At the same time four other nations came into the same clearing. They also saw the two nations kissing. At the same time all six of the other nations shouted in shock.

"CHINA?! JAPAN?!"

Both of the named nations pulled away from each other and looked up. Japan pulled closer to China at the sight of his allies. China put his arm around him protectively glaring at his own allies.

"Leave. Now!" China shouted at them. America stepped forward. "Dude! How long have you been hiding this?"

"A year now, Today is our anniversary." Japan said burring his face in China's chest. China rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

"Honhonhon! China you dog getting him of all people to fall for you!" France smirked as he spoke. China tried to get up and punch him but Russia held him back before he could do so.

"Calm down China. No need to be violent." He said. Then England came up to him looking very mad.

"Why are you dating him! He's the ENEMY!" Germany also came up to Japan and grabbed his arm. "Exactly. You can't be together!" When Germany said that, for the first time in a long time Japan cried. It was a single tear but it was still crying. Out of the corner of Japans eye he saw Italy give him a sympathetic look.

China was being held back by Russia could only watch as his lover was taken away.

* * *

Wow that took a while...

Well anyway  
Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

Uh ok I'm so sorry I took forever School kept me busy the entire year but its summer so i should be better at this now!

I dont own hetalia china or Japan

* * *

Japan had yet to stop crying. He hadn't left the room he was put in ever since they came back. He had cried all through the day and night until he fell asleep till morning. Germany felt bad for separating them he really did, but if China or Japans bosses ever found out it would have been much worse. Italy had wanted to go up there and comfort him but he knew it wouldn't do any good. They both just had to wait till Japan came down.

Japan woke up in the morning all out of tears. He wanted to cry more but none would come out so he just sat there for the first ten minutes. Finally he got up and reached for the door. He stopped and turned around. Outside the window of his room there was a tree he could climb down and leave without being noticed. He smiled to himself. No one was going to stop him from seeing his husband-to-be.

* * *

"You want me to do what?!" China asked in shock. this couldn't be happening anything but this.

"You heard us, you have to stop loving him." America blankly stated. He truly felt bad about doing this. Love should be something that is free. But China loving the enemy...there were risks he wasn't willing to take.

China growled in anger "I won't stop, what are you going to do about it!" Nothing was going to stop him from loving Japan and there was nothing they could do. Or so he thought

America sighed. "I don't want to have to do this..." He picked up the papers on the table the allies were at. "At my call two bombers will drop Nuclear bombs on two of Japan's cities this can be avoided if you just keep up this deal."

China stared at him. He couldn't do that. Not to Japan. Not to Kiku. Not to his lover, well now his former-lover. "Fine...just don't hurt him."

* * *

Japan had managed to make his way to China's house without being caught. He opened the door using the key hidden under the mat. "Yao?.. Are you home?" He went in further trying to find China.

China was in his own room thinking about what he was ordered to do. He didn't to break it off with Kiku, especially right after he asked him to marry him, but there was nothing he could do without hurting him. He heard the door open behind him followed by a call of his name from a love filled voice that could only be...

"Japan...you came back.." China said trying not to voice his sadness.

"I'll always come back for you, I love you." Japan took a step forward towards his lover, unfazed when China looks over his shoulder at him."...Leave..."

Japan stopped in his tracks. He must have heard wrong. "What?.."

"I told you leave!" China glared at him. Japan recoiled in shock.

"B-but yao I thought..."Japan was on the edge of tears at this point.

"You thought what? That I still loved you? Well forget it." It hurt. It hurt China to say those words to him. He knew its must hurt the other as well. But its less pain than what those bombs would have done.

Japan felt his heart shatter. China was the only one he ever loved. He was his everything. And now he was gone. Tears fell from his eyes and he turned and ran. Away from the pain. Away from the rejection. China sank to his knees as soon as he was gone and let out all the tears he held back.

* * *

Japan burst through the front door and ran all the way to his room. Germany and italy stayed still a second. They had no idea idea their mutual ally has left at all. That moment didn't last long as the ran up to Japan's room to find him crying into his pillow screaming

"I want them dead! I want them dead!"

* * *

Uh wow i wrote this single chapter in an entire day so again im sorry but i got this out now im going work on code hetalia a gerita songfic and maybe even a fic for a new fandom im in ;)

well help me with insperation

read & review


End file.
